


Playful Lips Made of Yarn

by folieab00b



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folieab00b/pseuds/folieab00b
Summary: If you can find all the Northern Downpour references in this fic you win.





	

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Brendon held the freshly-packed bowl in one hand, a lighter in the other, not really sure what to do with either item. His eyes were still as round as the full moon that lit the inside of the barn through the cracks in the wooden walls, as round as they had been since Ryan first pulled the little baggie of weed out of his pocket fifteen minutes ago. Ryan had packed the bowl himself, all the while explaining to Brendon what he was doing, though he noticed that everything he was saying was going right over the younger boy’s head as Brendon just stared, wide-eyed at the illicit substance Ryan was crumbling with his fingers and packing into the glass-blown pipe in his lap. He felt he should keep explaining it anyways.

“Here, hand me the bowl,” Ryan said, extending his hand to grab the pipe while trying not to sound exasperated. He had explained this to Brendon as he was packing the bowl, but it was obviously lost on him. He’d just have to show him.

“Watch closely,” He said, trying not to hunch over the bowl like he normally did when he was out smoking behind the school building. He wanted Brendon to be able to see everything he was doing so he wouldn’t have to explain it yet again.

“So, you hold the bowl like this.” Ryan cupped the bowl end of the pipe with his hand, placing his thumb over the hole on the side. “Make sure your thumb is over the carb over here. You see that?”

Ryan looked up at Brendon to see him nod. Brendon was closely examining the contents of Ryan’s fingerless glove-clad hand, a puzzled look on his face. He was chewing on his plump lower lip in what was either befuddlement or concentration, though probably both.

Ryan cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from Brendon’s lips to again focus on the bowl. “Um, okay. So. Now, I’m going to put my mouth on the mouthpiece.” He raised the pipe closer to his face. “When I do that, I’m going to light the weed in the bowl and start inhaling, making sure that my thumb is still covering the carb. You don’t have to keep the lighter in there the whole time, just enough to get it lit. After I’ve inhaled for a few seconds, the pipe will fill with smoke, and then I’ll take my thumb off the carb and keep inhaling to let the smoke go into my lungs. Got it?”

Brendon nodded again, though his thick eyebrows were knit together in confusion. “I think so.”

“Okay, now watch me.”

Ryan did as he said he would, cornering the bowl nicely as he took a big hit. He held his breath for a few seconds before exhaling a cloud of skunky smoke in Brendon’s direction. The barn filled with the smell of the smoke, masking the scent of the dust and straw that pervaded throughout the ramshackle building. Brendon crinkled his nose at the smell, but then looked up at Ryan. “That’s it?”

“Yeah,” Ryan croaked, a small cough building in his throat. “Just–” cough “–make sure you hold your breath for a little while.”

“I’ll absorb more of the weed that way, right?” Brendon asked earnestly.

Ryan laughed after taking a sip of his beer. “More of the THC, yes.”

“Oh. Right.”

Ryan smiled at the stoner novice, and Brendon perked up a little, though he still looked nervous as hell. Ryan held out the bowl and the lighter. “You want to give it a go?”

Brendon nodded again, though this time more eagerly than before. He gingerly grasped the bowl in one hand and clutched the lighter in the other. After orienting the bowl properly in his hand, he tried to dive right in and pressed his full lips against the mouthpiece, but fumbled with the lighter. After struggling to light the bowl, Brendon sighed and lowered his hands. “Can you help?” He asked sheepishly, an embarrassed smile creeping across his face.

Ryan chuckled, nodding. “Give me the lighter,” he smiled, reaching out, and Brendon plopped it into his outstretched hand.

Ryan lifted himself from a sitting position to crouch by Brendon, squatting in front of him, stirring up a cloud of dust from the dirt floor as he moved. “Okay, put the bowl to your mouth.” Brendon did as instructed, placing his lips on the mouthpiece. Ryan could see him looking up at him through his eyelashes for a few seconds, searching for confirmation that he was doing this right.

Ryan smiled as he flicked the lighter on. “You ready?”

Brendon nodded.

Ryan lit the bowl with the lighter and quickly said, “Now inhale.”

The boy inhaled a bit harder than was necessary, but Ryan could see smoke pulling into the glass pipe, filling it and turning it a milky white. “Now take your thumb off the carb, but keep inhaling.”

Brendon did as he was told, and the smoke disappeared from the pipe and flooded his lungs. Almost immediately, Brendon coughed violently, the smoke blowing out of his mouth as he hacked.

Ryan started to chuckle. “That means you did it right.” He patted his friend on the back as he snagged the bowl and lighter from him with one hand. He put the bowl up to his mouth and took another hit, making Brendon look like a fool with how easily he did it. “That was perfect,” he said upon exhaling. He set the bowl aside and handed Brendon his beer. “Here, this will help.”

Brendon glanced over and immediately seized the bottle. He took a swig, which managed to calm down his irritated throat and lungs enough for him to croak, “That–that burns!”

Ryan laughed in earnest. “You get used to it,” he said, running his fingers through his too-long hair as his chuckle died down. “You want another hit?” He extended his hand to Brendon, offering him the bowl.

Brendon shook his head. “I’m good… I…I think I’m starting to feel it.”

“I bet,” Ryan said, withdrawing his hand. “You took a pretty big hit.”

Brendon looked up. “Did I?”

Brendon’s question was answered with a simple nod. “I had you take a big one cause I figured you would want to be done after just one.”

Brendon started to chuckle. “Heh. Yeah. I think one was enough.” He was now visibly relaxed, leaning up against a hay bale, his arms resting lazily at his sides.

Ryan took another hit, watching Brendon enjoy himself as he experienced being high for the first time. His eyes were closed, his breathing slow and subdued. Ryan smiled to himself, allowing his eyes to scan Brendon’s body. The boy was skinny, but the muscles in his arms were well-defined from playing the guitar. He noticed a moth resting on Brendon’s old scarf that was lazily draped about his neck. Ryan’s eyes travelled up and down his relaxed body, falling on his prominent adam’s apple and again, those plump, full lips. He licked his own lips at the thought of them, but then shook his head and cleared his throat. He took one more hit and finished off the bowl before ashing it, smacking it against his gloved palm to knock out the crumbly burnt bits of weed. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s go outside before it gets too cold.”

He hoisted himself to his feet and extended a hand to Brendon, who lazily peered at him through squinty eyes. He sighed and took the hand offered to him to bring himself to his feet. swaying a little as he stood, he asked, “Where are we going?”

“Just outside,”

“Why?”

“I want some fresh air.”

Brendon nodded once more, which seemed to be his main method of communication for the night. Ryan led the way and they both walked out into the crisp September night air. Ryan could feel the moisture from the grass soaking through his canvas sneakers, dampening his socks and making his feet cold, but he somehow actually quite enjoyed the sensation. He walked them over to a dusty little clearing in front of the barn so the two of them wouldn’t get soaked by the grass and sat down, patting the ground next to him to tell Brendon to sit as well.

Brendon plopped down to the ground and immediately laid back, his head resting on his arms as he gazed up at the clear September sky. Ryan copied him and laid down as well, his arms behind his head.

Ryan looked over at Brendon, studying his friend’s face intently. Brendon was in turn intently studying the sky, his eyes flitting from star to star in what appeared to be wonder. “Do you know anything about astronomy?” Ryan asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

Brendon tore his eyes away from the sky to look at Ryan. “Nope.”

“Want me to teach you?”

“Sure, man.” He looked back up to the sky, Ryan following his gaze. “So what do you know about? Like, constellations?”

“Yeah, exactly.” Ryan pointed up at a cluster of stars above him. “That’s the Big Dipper, or Ursa Major. You probably know that one.”

“Yeah, I knew it was a thing, but I didn’t know how to find it.”

“Well now you do.” Ryan looked over at Brendon and met his smiling gaze. They stayed like that for a moment, just staring at each other and smiling, before Ryan’s eyes found Brendon’s lips, and then suddenly Brendon’s lips found Ryan’s and they were kissing. There was no sound except for the gentle squeaking of the rusty old weather vane on top of the barn. When they broke apart, Brendon smiled, opening his heavily-lidded eyes to stare at Ryan for a moment longer before looking back up at the sky. The whole thing just felt so natural, so, though they were now both slightly light-headed, they continued right where they left off.

“What’s that one?” Brendon indicated a constellation above them, scooting closer to Ryan so that he could more clearly see at which group of stars he was pointing.

Ryan furrowed his brow for a moment in thought. It was a bit difficult to think, considering recent events on top of the fact that he was a little stoned. Finally, he managed to identify the constellation Brendon was asking about. “That’s Capricorn.”

Brendon nodded quietly and once again a silence fell between them, the air buzzing with energy and thick with tension. Once more, their lips filled the silence as they met, sending the energy in the air coursing through their bodies. Ryan inhaled Brendon’s scent deeply, holding him in at the top of his lungs before letting his breath go.

The moon hung low, only just beginning its journey across the night sky. Both of them spent the rest of the night begging the moon not to set, hoping that this night would continue forever.


End file.
